


Tea and No Sympathy [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Competitive Card Games, Draco-centric, Enthusiastic Snogging, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Frottage, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Heartfelt Conversations, Hogwarts Castle, Houses of Parliament, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Muggle London, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Owls, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Sarcastic Conversations, Sex In The Slytherin Dormitory, Slow Build, Swearing, Tea Drinking, Time Loop, Time Travel, flangst, getting drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: It's Potter's fault, of course, that Draco finds himself trapped in the same twenty-four-hour period, repeating itself over and over again. It's been nearly a year since the unpleasant business at Hogwarts, and Draco's getting on with his life quite nicely, thank you, until Harry sodding Potter steps in and ruins it all, just like always. At first, though, the time loop seems liberating. For the first time in his life, he can do anything, say anything, be anything, without consequence. But the more Draco repeats the day, the more he realises the uncomfortable truth: he's falling head over heels for the speccy git. And suddenly, the time loop feels like a trap. For how can he ever get Harry to love him back when time is, quite literally, against him?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 35
Kudos: 43





	Tea and No Sympathy [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tea and No Sympathy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734082) by [who_la_hoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/pseuds/who_la_hoop). 



Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](https://www.mediafire.com/file/23r75six9miug81/Tea_and_No_Sympathy.m4b/file) (479.78 MBs)

**Download** : [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/7lbnlw3gd0sq9xv/Tea_and_No_Sympathy.mp3/file) (311.30 MBs)

Running time [05:40:01]

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that I speak fast, if this bothers you please feel free to slow me down with the speed settings that come with most audiobook apps. I have been told in the past that listening at .75% is better and doesn't distort my voice.
> 
> Happy listening!


End file.
